bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Gelt
Gelt was an X-Force empowered Elite Rahkshi on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Gelt began its' life as a Guurahk, in service to the Brotherhood of Makuta, when it was are created from a Kraata-Ul that was dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Ul was then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that was created. The Makuta of Keetongu who had created the Kraata that became Gelt possessed an innate X-Force and this was passed on to a select few of the Rahkshi she spawned. Eventually Gelt began to awaken its' X-Force powers and become its' own being, gaining new armor and powers. At some point it ended up on Recla Nui following Queln, the leader of its' brethren, who, after learning about its' powers from the Makuta, killed her with its' new found dimensional abilities. ''VX Gelt attacked the Ki-Matoran, Keris, at some point during the year 999 A.G.C. or so. It struck at Keris, who defended himself admirably for a Matoran. Keris fought with nothing to lose, forcing Gelt to rely on its' Disintegration powers, though Keris was able to survive and evade. Eventually Keris ran off and forced Gelt to pursue. When Gelt met him again, he was using a suit of mechanical armor, making himself much more powerful. They fought again, so Gelt was forced to use its' Molecular Disruption powers to protect itself from Keris' assault, soon gaining the edge in their fight. An X-Toa soon appeared and staved off Gelt's attacks with Fire and Water, forcing it to retreat. Gelt and the other X-Rahkshi later went after the Toa Recla on Queln's orders. After Queln went down, Gelt fought against Zera, who used her Water powers to swiftly put Gelt down with her signature attack, and Queln then called for a retreat. A few days later, the Rahkshi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahi and X-Skakdi. Gelt fought against Eiros, who easily took it down, while commenting that it seemed like the Rahkshi lost power when they became partially organic, making them weaker. Once more the X-Rahkshi fled after the Toa left. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Gelt primarily fighting Gerat. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, powering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. The next day, Gelt and Queln met and spoke about what they would need to do next. Queln said that they would have to be cautious and eliminate survivors with surprise attacks, and let them kill themselves and each other. The two split up to cover the two docks on the island to be sure no surprises came. When Gelt reached its' destination, it found a boat, but wasn't sure about it. It encountered an organic black being and attacked it, but it took no damage from Gelt's attacks. Gelt tried to run it through, but it impaled Gelt instead, killing the Rahkshi as it then proceeded to walk into the Silver Sea and inadvertently drown itself. Abilities & Traits Gelt was a cautious, powerful fighter. It used the power of Disintegration to easily eliminate foes, while using its' Molecular Disruption abilities, gained as a result of its' X-Force, to protect itself from attacks, acting cowardly, but cautious. Tools Gelt carried a Staff of Disintegration with hooked bladed ends. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:X-Force Category:Elite Rahkshi Category:Koji